XMen Sentinel Prime
by BJvision
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! There's a new threat on the horizon linked to the new teacher at Xavier's. Couples BR, JubileeOC & Others
1. New Home

X-MEN - 2004  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my O/C Victor 'Vic' Mannel. Hope you enjoy this story, if you do please review.  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place a year after X2. I tweaked with some of the characters ages because I didn't know them. Focus pairings OC/Jubilee & B/R. There will be other parings later on.  
  
Chapter One - Home  
  
~Year 2004~  
  
I never thought that I would be heading to Westchester, New York to live much less to teach, ever. I mean I just finished my Master's in Architecture at the tender age of 22. I know I seem way too young and inexperienced to be teaching and whose to say I am qualified enough to do this even with a Master's. But it wasn't just the need to "spread my wings and fly" but also to detach myself from my family for several reasons some of them I wish not to talk about.  
  
Standing 5 feet 8 inches tall, weight approximately 130 pounds, short black hair, light caramel complexion with a swimmers build and the most intense dark brown eyes. Yeah, who would believe me Victor Mannel of Kingston, Jamaica the bi-product of a famous Caucasian German Engineer Mikhail Mannel and a Negro Jamaican Architect Michele Black would become a teacher. God my parents were pissed as hell that I didn't want to work at the family business because I got an offer to teach at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Becoming a teacher was a big part of the problem, but the true reason for my parents defiance of me working at Xavier's lie with what they had feared since I was 16 years of age.  
  
~Flashback Begins~  
  
"No, I will not allow it you will not go to that place to teach those things. You're normal just like us." Mikhail vehemently spoke.  
  
"That's just it dad I am one of those THINGS. I still don't know how you can still have problems with mutants knowing well I am one," I stated.  
  
"NO, you're not! Yo.you're hu.human like your mother and myself." Mikhail shouted then softly addressed the final part of his statement.  
  
"GOD can't for once you accept the fact that I am a MUTANT. You yourself went out of the way to find a specialist who could help me with my powers, DAD." I clearly pointed out as I shifted my body towards my mother's direction.  
  
"You listen." dad was about say as he was interrupted by my mother's angelic voice.  
  
"Honey, calm down. Victor, you know we want what's best for you, but do you think this is the best direction. You are amazing at what you do and you also graduated at the top of your class." Michele said.  
  
"It's not a matter of what I want to do, but what I have to do. There are children at the institute who are worse off and I think I can help them as both a human and mutant teacher." I spoke softly to my mother.  
  
"Dear, I love you and I don't want you to be all gung-ho about this. You need to be with family now, amongst us you will easily pass off as human amongst them you will be found out. You have full control of your abilities they won't go out of control, you will be safe and normal." Mom responded.  
  
"That's just it mom I don't think I should have to hide who I am. Yes, I have control of my powers, but what of about other children who don't have the resources to get help to control them. I have to go to Xavier's with or without your blessing." I finally stated.  
  
I began to turn around knowing well that I was throwing away my only family, but hoping to God that they would stop and congratulate me, but alas no words were uttered. As I entered my room I quickly took a last scan as I headed towards my bed, where lay my suitcases of things I would need for my move. This was supposed to be a momentous occasion for me, I don't know why I thought my parents would be happy they weren't exactly the most tolerant set of people, but they loved me even when my abilities surfaced.  
  
"Well room we had some fun times, but now this chapter of my life is closing permanently while a new chapter begins in my life, goodbye." I said as I lifted my suitcases and hauled it to my bedroom door taking one last look, I closed the door.  
  
As I descended the steps I saw my parents standing by the door in an embrace, it broke my heart to do this to them but I had to do this. As I was about to say something an explosion erupted on the eastern side of the house. I ran towards the area and that's when I saw.  
  
~Flashback Ends~  
  
I was abruptly brought out of my daze when I saw one of the most extravagant looking mansion I have ever seen and coming from someone who has travelled the world trust me when I say 'Wow'. I got out of the cab and travelled to the rear of the cab to collect my luggage and paid the cab driver and tipped him for hauling my ass all the way out here even though it was his job. The cab driver thanked me and drove off into the sunset.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," I said.  
  
As I directed myself to the large gate, I noticed an intercom; I was about to go to it when the gate retreated inside allowing passage for anyone having business within Xavier's. I entered with extreme caution, granted I knew the professor from when my powers manifested, but the mansions eerie presence sent chills down my spine nonetheless.  
  
I managed to get down the driveway and placed myself in front of the mansions front door. I hesitated before placing my hand to the door to place a gentle knock, but much like the gate the door opened. As the door opened behind it stood a very beautiful young woman obviously of Asian descent, I estimated her being around 17 or 18 years of age and height of about 5 feet 6 inches with short black hair and dark drown eyes much like my own. I couldn't help but make a mental sketch of her body, but before much sketching could take place two others appeared and interrupted me.  
  
"You must be Victor Mannel," the blond boy extended his hands to me.  
  
"Yes, I am, but please call me Vic. May I ask who are you?" I asked cautiously taking his hand for a shake. I stared the two down the young man was Caucasian estimated age around 18 or 19 with blond hair, blue eyes and about 6 feet. The young woman was just as beautiful as the Asian. She was Caucasian around 17 or 18, 5 feet 6 inches, green eyes and had brown hair down to her back with streaks of white in the front which seemed more real than just the typical dye kids use these days.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Robert Drake, but most call me Bobby or my codename 'Iceman'," Bobby stated.  
  
"Oh, okay. What about the other two?" I asked calmly assuming these must be some of Xavier's students.  
  
"Oh, this is Marie D'Ancanto codenamed Rogue, but she prefers if people call her Rogue and this is." Bobby said and then was rushed aside by the Asian girl.  
  
"God, Bobby we can talk for ourselves. I'm Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubilee and also it's my codename." Jubilee said.  
  
I made a small chuckle at the Jubilee's statement, but went back to serious mode.  
  
"I am here to see Professor Charles Xavier, and if you don't mind are there any adults who can assist me." I said to the three.  
  
The three glared at me and I could tell from their looks it wasn't one of joy. I have seen that look when my people wouldn't acknowledge me as an adult. Even to this day people still don't believe my age, I am one of those persons who constantly has to have an I.D. when going out with friends.  
  
"Well, guess what no other adults are here, but we were assigned to assist you by directing you to the professor's office." Jubilee spat out.  
  
"Yeah, I think we're old enough to assist a new student," Bobby said.  
  
The brunette known as Rogue simply kept quiet as she kept on looking at me as if she knew something the others didn't.  
  
"Well actually I'm 22 years old. I would have thought some adults would be responsible enough to be here waiting, but alas I have you so direct the way." I said with a slight chuckle keeping the little bit of information regarding me being a teacher. I walked pass Bobby and Jubilee with disbelief on their faces and headed to the girl Rogue who was now directing me to the professor.  
  
"You liar you can't be 22 you barely look 17." Jubilee yelled as she ran to catch up to me.  
  
"Well I am and if you don't believe me here," I said as I threw her my driver's licence.  
  
Jubilee looked at it and then passed it along to Bobby and instantly the hallway was dead quiet.  
  
"You can give me back my licence now, thank you." I said with a smirk on my face.  
  
"We're sorry," Bobby exclaimed after a while and not hearing Jubilee say anything forced him to nudge her.  
  
"Ow, fine I'm sorry," Jubilee, mumbled.  
  
I could do nothing but laugh at the two it was amusing to find myself laughing especially what occurred over the past few days. Rogue was the first to laugh along with me and the others followed.  
  
"It's not a big deal it happens a lot." I said as I came from my high from laughing.  
  
We then stopped in front of a door that I assumed was the professor's. I looked upon the three students I met and knew that I would love this place and possibly a certain someone. I heard a voice graze my mind telling me to enter and I turned the knob and opened the door. I saw a pleasant smile on the professor's face and thought to myself once again I'm home and slipped in along with Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee.  
  
TBC 


	2. What's Your Powers?

_Chapter Two – What's Your Power?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my O/C Victor 'Vic' Mannel. Hope you enjoy this story, if you do please review._

As I sat down to get a briefing from the professor it dawned on me, 'Why were Jubilee, Bobby and Rogue present?' I figured after escorting me here the trio would disperse but it seems I wasn't the only one keeping information from the other.

"Mr. Mannel, it's good to see you once again. The last time we were in each others presence your powers had just manifested." Xavier stated.

"It has been a long time. I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me." I gratefully replied.

"No thanks needed," Xavier said.

"Professor not to be rude or anything, but don't you think we need to discuss the matter of my stay here in private." I established noticing the glares headed my way from the trio following my comment.

The professor simple chuckled, obviously noticing the glares from them also before replying.

"Actually, I specifically requested them here because the other X-Men were on a mission." Xavier retorted.

I was shocked to believe that these three were X-Men. They were nothing more than children they should be out having fun and getting into trouble not saving the world and risking their lives.

"You've got to be kidding me, they're X-Men, but they're so young." I adamantly stated.

"Hey, we have been valuable assets to the X-Men for a year except for Jubilee who has been on the team for only 6 months now." Bobby arguably said.

"Yeah, and how in the hell do you know about the X-Men?" Jubilee asked with an aggressive tone.

"Because he is the new Art & Technical Drawing teacher," Rogue spoke with a strong Southern accent for the first time since entering the professor's office.

Jubilee and Bobby were shocked by the revelation from Rogue. I on the other suspected she knew something the others didn't, but I decided to hold out on the information until the opportunity presented itself.

"He's a teacher!" Jubilee shouted.

"Rogue, you knew this and didn't tell us. Why?" Bobby asked rather loudly.

"The professor told me about a week now and I was sworn to secrecy. Not even the veteran X-Men know." Rogue said.

"Professor, why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked.

Sensing the tension building within his office he the professor decided to explain why he held back the information.

"Will you all calm down please? Don't blame Rogue, like she said I swore her to secrecy. I told Rogue because of all the X-Men I figured she could keep this information a secret better than any of the others." Xavier explained.

"Why, only Rogue and not Scott, Ororo, Logan or Kurt?" Jubilee asked calmly.

Everyone stood in the room with the same puzzled look on their faces.

"Well as you all know the anniversary of Jean's death is coming up, so right now is a very sensitive time for Scott, Ororo, Logan and even Kurt. So springing a new teacher on them at this time might throw them off balance during their present mission, so that's why I kept it from them. Secondly, I kept it from you and Bobby for obvious reasons you are both the gossips and troublemakers of the mansion, so whether intentionally or not the information would have been blurted." Charles said.

As I cast my eyes towards Jubilee and Bobby I could sense they forgave the professor but there was an underlining sense of sadness at the mention of this Jean. I noted to myself to get some information on this Jean.

"Oh and about me telling Rogue, she amongst the three of you knows the value of keeping secrets and also her mutation makes it harder for psionics to extract information from her so she seemed the best candidate." Charles further explained.

We all stared at Rogue, her friends obviously looking on her sadly at the mere mention of her mutation. I saw a crest fallen face from the Southern Belle, I wished to discover what her mutation was but decided on asking another time as I returned my gaze to the Charles.

To release the tension I felt it best if we called it a night and we would talk in the morning. "I am feeling a bit tired so maybe we could finish this tomorrow," I suggested.

"I think you're right. You're room has not been finished yet because of the additions you requested but you will be temporarily rooming with one of the X-Men," Charles said as his gaze drifted towards Bobby.

Bobby nodded picking up on the professor's not so subtle approach of appointing him my temporary roommate. I hesitated knowing that I wasn't exactly his most liked person so far, but still I could feel that he was genuinely a nice person. I gathered my things and followed Bobby and the others to his room.

"So this is how the X-Men live. Are all the other X people's room like this?" I said with a smile hoping to break the silence.

"Actually no, we are still students so we have the standard dormitory room, but when we graduate we get better rooms not that this is bad or anything." Bobby retorted with a smile also.

I was glad to see that my earlier tantrum hadn't made it difficult for us to get along and that's when I felt this sensation of curiosity creeping out from Jubilee and Rogue.

"Spill it! I would like to know what you two want to know." I asked.

With bemused faces of confusion the two looked on one another pondering how the hell I knew.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah we don't want to know anything?" Jubilee said.

I just laughed knowing they were lying.

"Come on I am going to be your teacher for heaven's sake. We have to learn to trust one another." I said.

The trio looked amongst one another apparently also hinting Bobby to what they wanted to know.

"Well we wanted to know. What's your mutant power?" Bobby asked.

"Correction what are my powers?" I chuckled during my statement.

Spiking the trio's interest Jubilee asked, "You have more than one."

"Yes. Being that I'm the guest, how about you tell me yours first." I said.

"Well I can lower my external and internal body temperature, to project intense coldness from my body, hence the name Iceman." Bobby stated and then demonstrated his power by making a miniature sculpture of both Jubilee and Rogue.

"Wow, an elemental mutant, quite impressive." I exclaimed.

Then it was Jubilee up to the plate.

"I generate plasma bursts that explode on command. Most of the time they are small, but when I'm really stressed or scared, they can cause major damage." Jubilee explained as she demonstrated her abilities by making little blast of energy from her hands that looked more like fireworks.

"That's nice especially for when we have parties on the Fourth of July." I smirked giving her a little wink.

Jubilee at first glared daggers at me but softened when she saw me wink at her making it clear that I was just joking. I then noticed some hesitance from Rogue and that's when I noticed her clothing she was fully clothed including gloves which covered most of her hand.

"So, aren't you going to tell me your gift?" I asked politely.

"Unlike my friends I don't really consider my powers a gift; it's more of a curse. My mutant power is to absorb the memories, abilities and physical characteristics of anyone with whom I come in contact with and I have no control over it. If I hold on for a short time the person would be knocked out or placed in a coma and their abilities absorbed will be temporary but if I hold on too long... " Rogue unable to finish as a single tear rolled from her left eye which then became a floodgate of water.

Instantly Bobby was hugging and telling her soothing words to comfort her. I could easily tell these two were more than just friends, but my God can you imagine living a life without being able to touch especially at such a young age.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, if I knew I wouldn't have asked." I said apologetically.

"It's okay, we as...asked you so it was only fair," Rogue said as her crying subsided.

"Ok well seeing as you have fulfilled your end of the bargain, I have to comply with my end. Firstly I have empathic abilities not full blown like some I can only pick up on the emotions, but cannot project and I have an ability which is kind of hard to explain." I said not sure how to address my powers.

"Go ahead; just tell it can't be much different from anything we have seen." Jubilee stated.

I chuckled knowing how wrong they were my powers were definitely not a common ability.

"Ok, well basically my other power allows me to create weapons." I said to the trio.

"What do you mean?" Rogue now sitting on Bobby's bed while he rubbed her back through her blouse.

"Well, I can create any type of weapon by using this vortex. Using the power of my mind I feed the image of the weapon into the vortex, which will then be produced. Oh yeah I can also add elemental properties to the weapons." I explained.

The three stood in awe at what I said, but still they seemed unsure of what I was talking about, so I decided to give them a little example of what I can do.

"Ok let me give you guys an example." I said smiling, I love this part.

I stood in the centre of the room and focused my powers until a bright red light appeared in front of my extended palm. A circular vortex was formed now all I had to do was to focus on the weapon I needed to be made. I decided on a broadsword. To finish off the amalgamation of my weapon I asked Jubilee to send her plasma bursts into the vortex, which she did. I then extended my hand into the vortex and pulled out a broadsword engulfed in fire as the vortex vanished.

"Wow!" Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee said.

"Cool isn't it. Hey Bobby create an ice sculpture for me please." I asked.

In no time a statue stood in the middle of the room with me. I quickly sent a slash to the statues head and sent several small blasts of fire towards the torso from my broadsword. When I was done there was no indication of an ice sculpture being there previously. I quickly focused once again until the sword simply vanished from everyone's sight.

"My God, that is an original power." Rogue exclaimed with this bright gleam in her face.

"Yow, man that was totally cool; it makes my power pale in comparison." Bobby said excitedly.

"Yeah, that was amazing, but its getting kind of late so maybe we should get some sleep and maybe tomorrow we can talk to you some more." Jubilee stated.

I yawned and then nodded not really taking notice of the hour it was already 11:00 pm.

"Okay no problem so tomorrow at around 9:00am would be good for you?" Rogue asked.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." I said.

"Goodnight!" Rogue and Jubilee said as they left the room.

Bobby and I talked for about 30 minutes after the girls left. He explained some things to me about Rogue's and his relationship, her near death experience with Magneto, the Stryker incident and Dr. Jean Grey demise. After Bobby went to bed it dawned on me these three weren't children, but rather very powerful and devoted adults to the cause they stood for and I smiled at the thought that I would be also part of that cause.

TBC


	3. Confrontation & Conference

__

Chapter Three – Confrontation & Conference

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my O/C Victor 'Vic' Mannel. Hope you enjoy this story, if you do please review.

The hustle and bustle of feet running back and forth outside by the bedroom door was enough to drive any sane man over the edge. It further reminded me why I had decided on leaving the dorm at school for a more comfortable accommodation at home even though certain privileges had to be sacrificed. I was brought out of my reverie by a slight pressure to my side.

"What the f…?" I said groggily when I noticed Bobby and Rogue laughing.

"It's just us. There is no need for that type of language." Jubilee stated while she leant over me.

"Sorry about that. I'm not much of a morning person. What time is it?" I asked groggily but with a hint of more awareness than before.

"Okay, well it's 8:30, and breakfast will be served at 9:00." Rogue exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah we weren't exactly morning people until we joined the X-Men, so get used to it." Bobby said jokingly or so I hoped.

"Anyways we had a breakfast date and you still have to meet the other X-Men and go to training with the Wolverine at 10:30." Jubilee said and laughed at the last part of her statement.

"Okay, okay I'll get ready." I said as I got up and gathered some clothes to put on after I showered, and that's when Jubilee's statement registered. "What training are you talking about?" 

The three just turned their heads and smiled as they headed towards the door, but before Jubilee left she simple left me with two simple words 'you'll see'. This worried me a bit; I wasn't exactly the most physical person back home except for the weapon training class I attended. I mostly focused on swimming, squash and some basic self defense, activities that didn't require much brawn. I let this moment of fear seep to the back of my mind as I headed for the showers.

~****~

I felt completely revived after my shower and got dressed which took about 20 minutes seeing that I was in a rush. I headed towards the dining area thanks to some directions given to me by the students. The dining area was laid out much like any cafeteria setting, except that the usual chaos that is presented in most was absent. 

I composed myself as I grabbed a tray and plate and decided on what I wanted to eat. As I finished placing my breakfast on the plate I heard my name being called by Bobby, Jubilee and Marie who sat at the front table, which was placed conveniently in front of the staff table. I quickly took a glimpse of the staff members there were 3 men and 1 woman who were seated next to the professor. To the left of the professor sat a rather young looking brunette who wore the strangest tint of red glasses with medium build and beside him sat an older gruff and well built looking man whose appearance mimicked a wolf. To the right of the professor sat a freakishly blue looking man with fangs, tail and yellow eyes and beside him a beautiful African-American woman who donned a full head of white hair. Of the four staff members only the woman and the bluish man didn't look on me with suspicion.

I directed myself to the trio and sat down and within 20 minutes I had finished eating and was relaxing still aware of the eyes on me. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jubilee.

"So, how did you're powers manifest itself?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, man tell us," Bobby said.

I hated these two when they double-teamed me after meeting them last night it was obvious they were much like a pair of tag team wrestlers always backing up one another. 

As I hesitated I was pondering whether or not I wanted to dredge up old memories or rather nightmare.

"Please indulge them. You won't hear the end of it unless you answer trust me." Marie said with her southern accent.

"Listen I don't really think I want to mention that okay plus it's a rather difficult experience for me."

"Oh come on how bad can it be." Jubilee said.

I sighed. "You guys wouldn't understand what it felt like. Bobby probably just froze something and you Jubilee might have blown something up. I on the other hand was fighting for my sanity." I said slightly raising my voice enough for just the three to hear me. 

"Excuse me but I can probably relate, remember my mutation. I was kissing my boyfriend when my powers manifested, he was in a coma for a month. For a while I had Cody's memories and psyche trapped in my head, so yes I can relate." Marie said.

Instantly a wave of emotions hit me, which definitely was emanating from Marie. The emotions were getting really hard to block lately and her emotions were strong and were overwhelming me. It wasn't until Bobby squeezed her hand that her emotions settled down enough for me to get some control to block them out.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I'm coping. But if you don't want to tell us it's okay." Marie said.

I sighed and succumbed to their demands. "First of all I was born in Kingston, Jamaica and unlike most mutants whose powers manifest when they are in their teens, I had mine from I was 11 years old. My first mutation was my empathic abilities, but they weren't developed like most psionics when they manifest. Empaths are people, who sense other people's emotions, especially negative emotions or heightened feelings." I explained and paused to ensure everyone followed.

"Continue please." Jubilee said.

"My empathic abilities were limited to an extent. I would be hit with all sorts of emotions and feelings, but I assumed they were my repressed emotions at first. I was only able to sense they weren't mine when in a more closed environment and then I was able to decipher the type of emotion and the person it was resonating from. Basically when people were sad, hurt etc I could tell but I just coughed it up as just normal human empathy." I continued explaining.

From what I could tell Bobby, Jubilee and Marie understood perfectly well what I was talking about so I continued.

"Anyways over the next 5 years I still didn't consider my empathy to be more than that human empathy. That was where I was wrong I believe it was a weekend during the summer that my power showed its true colours. I was designing a house on my computer when suddenly I was bombarded with emotions from thousands of people. It seemed that my radius of picking up emotions had increase dramatically and with this caused the instability of my own emotions being warped. I squeezed my head as I was screaming out from all these emotions." I said and took a breather.

"Wow, that's must have been brutal. What else happened?" Bobby asked.

"Well these feelings caused my own emotions to spiral out of control and then that's when the vortex appeared. The vortex wasn't a pretty sight like last night's display it was pitch black and its size was expanding rapidly out of control. At that point my parents ran into my room to see me clutching my head as this black hole continued to shake the house violently as it grew." I explained.

I was being stared upon with great concern for my ordeal but I assured them that I kind of got over it.

"My father's entrance into my room only added to the problem he was angry, scared and disappointed all at the same time and I acquired those emotions to my psyche right then and there in turn the vortex enlarged even more. I thought I was going mad, but for some strange reason I picked up on my mother's calming emotions of concern for my welfare and the vortex began to shrink. I don't know if it was because of my close connection to her or if it was her stronger emotion, but it seemed to do the trick and that's when the vortex transformed into a teddy bear that I had when I was a child." I stated.

"Wait I thought you created weapons with your abilities." Marie said.

"Actually I can create any inanimate object with the vortex, but for fighting purposes I use my powers to forge weapons. Back to the story, I saw the bear that I had lost so many years ago at the park and quickly held it to my chest and wept until I passed out." I stated.

"So why a teddy bear of all things that could have appeared?" Bobby asked.

"I believe the emotions gathered from my mother allowed me to conjure up a symbol of her love and concern from when I was younger after a few hours it vanished. I could sense my parents hesitation to touch me, especially seeing that they were unsure of what I was capable of doing when awake much less asleep. From what I gathered from my mother I stayed in my room for over 3 weeks with only her entering my room to give me something to eat." I answered.

"Wow, that's extreme. At least your parents were supportive and calm about your mutancy." Marie added.

"You would think that from first glance but apparently my father wasn't exactly happy about this development in my life. He hunted down specialists from all over the world within those 3 weeks in hopes of combating my mutation." I explained. 

"It wasn't until the final week my father was given advice by a friend of the family to contact Professor Charles Xavier. My father immediately contacted the professor and within the next 10 hours the professor was at my house. As he entered my room it was as if my mutant power no longer existed. The professor knew that my power of empathy could cause irreparable damage to my psyche so he had placed a mental block on my mind as he entered." I further explained. 

"Jesus, you went through hell." Bobby exclaimed.

"For the next three weeks the professor helped me control my empathic powers and then I went through some batteries of test to see the extent of my other power. Through the test the professor was able to determine the length of time my powers manifested items, size and its creative extents. The professor then felt I was able to handle of my powers to a large extent, but he ensured me that he would be monitoring my progress when he returned to Westchester." I said ending my story.

"Hold up after three weeks the professor gave you a good bill of health, that all seems too unrealistic. It took me over a year to barely get a handle on my powers." Jubilee exclaimed.

"Well the professor said since my mutation originated when I was 12 it seems my mind just needed to catch up with my body's evolution. So his extensive psionic training over the weeks reinforced my mind allowing me to block out most emotions." I explained.

"Oh, so have your empathic abilities evolved over the years?" Marie asked with deep interest.

"I wouldn't really know I vowed that I wouldn't use it extensively in fear that it would go out of control. I hardly allow myself to open my mind much, I focus my mind to block out most feelings and emotions." I said.

"Oh okay! Hey its 9:45 already we better carry you to the conference room to meet with the other X-Men and then it's off to training." Jubilee bouncily said with her hyperactive self.

~****~

We all gathered our things and headed for the conference room. On my way the four of us just bantered idly talking about the latest music, movies, cars etc. Along the way we came across 2 students making out. The girl was a very petite brunette who was towered over by a tall built mass of a man. Their emotions weren't being projected that much but still I was bombarded with them with great detail. 

'_Shit, why am I picking up their emotions like this? I used to be able to filter out most feelings whether I was near or far from them.' _I found out they were Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde AKA Shadowcat and Piotr Rasputin AKA Colossus. We eventually came to a halt at a wall panel, which secretly held a panel that allowed access to the X-Men's conference room. 

As I entered the room all eyes glared at me some with clear understanding and some with great distrust and anger. I simple went along with Marie and the others and sat down facing the leader of the X-Men. 

"Professor, what's the meaning of this? Who is this person?" The guy with the red glasses adamantly asked staring daggers in my direction as he spoke.

"Scott calm down. This is the new teacher I have hired to teach Art and Technical Drawing as well as an addition to the X-Men." Professor answered calmly like it was the easiest thing to say after keeping this information from them.

Suddenly the gruff looking man who mimicked the appearance of a wolf stood up and began to speak well more like growl.

"Chuck you got to be kidding me a teacher. He's a kid and why now of all times, Jean's anniversary. Don't you think you could have waited and at least gotten some one older." The wolf looking man said growling afterwards.

"Logan calm down, I'm sure the professor has probable reason for not informing us of the new addition to the staff," said the white haired woman calmly. 

The soft-spoken woman's voice seemed to get through to the man as they calmed.

"Thank you Ororo. I think we all need to relax. Before you attack Victor and me I think some introduction is needed." Professor X said.

"I'm Ororo Munroe codenamed Storm. I manipulate weather patterns." Ororo stated.

"I'm Kurt Wagner but in the Munich circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler. I'm a teleporter." Kurt added.

When it came to the guy with the red glasses it was obvious he was still steamed at being kept in the dark.

"I'm Scott Summers codenamed Cyclops. I blast optic energy from my eyes. Ok!" Scott said quite livid.

And finally we come upon the gruff looking man.

"Honestly kid I don't really want to tell you shit, but because I don't want to be the spoil sport here I'm Logan AKA Wolverine. I have instantaneous healing, heightened senses and extractable adamantium claws." Logan said with a slight smirk.

"Adamantium claws…I don't understand, that's your mutation." I said.

"So what if it is?" Logan asked angrily.

"No…thing it's just an un…usual mutation." I said clumsily. 

"Well kid let me tell you a little story some scientist chained me down and experimented on my body and graphed an indestructible metal onto my bone structure," Logan said. 

"I didn't … me…mean to up…upset you, sorry." I timidly replied.

"Scott, Logan the young one hasn't been introduced yet," said Kurt with his strong German accent penetrating the room.

"I'm Victor Mannel and I have no alias name at the moment." I said trying my best to evade my eyes from Scott or Logan.

"Haven't you got any powers kid, or haven't your power developed yet," Logan sarcastically said.

"Well actually…" I said but abruptly interrupted by the professor.

"I have changed the regular training regime from a simple one on one but rather a four on four combat sequence. The veteran versus the newest X-Men members will combat one another. Victor I assume you are okay with this or we can postpone this for a later time." Professor Xavier said.

I was pondering whether or not to postpone this venture. I knew sooner or later it would come up why not now. One part of me said to postpone but the other stubborn part wanted to show Scott and Logan that I was totally worthy of the X-Men.

"No professor that won't be necessary. I agree to the training regime, I will prove that I am worthy enough to be on this team." I said hoping the confidence I was exuding was being bought, because truly I was scared out of my mind.

"Well then I imagine you all know what group your assigned to, now go and change. Victor there is a temporary suit in the locker area beside Bobby's. Good luck all of you." The professor said as he wheeled out of the conference room.

I was well aware of the looks glared at me by Logan and Scott. Before when they were arguing I just felt they were just assholes against someone as young as me joining the team without being a prior student, but that was just a ruse to cover up the true reason. Most of the anger derived from the fallen Dr. Jean Grey, the memories of her death were still fresh even though it's been a year. The emotions originated from their love for her; usually I could easily field such emotions out but when confronted with such deep grief for a loved one it's very difficult. Still it's a bit strange that I was reading them so easily with such detail it was a rare case when I would be able to read someone's emotions with great accuracy and usually it had to be someone I was extremely close to.

"Hey Victor, come on let get ready," Bobby said as he patted my back as to reassure me that everything will be fine.

"Oh okay, I'm coming." I said while considering _'What have I gotten my self into?'_

TBC


	4. Emergence

_Chapter Four – Emergence_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my O/C Victor 'Vic' Mannel. Hope you enjoy this story, if you do please review._

Here I am now facing the trademark letter 'X' engraved into a massive circular door, which has aptly been called the 'Danger Room'. This room apparently is part training facility and survival course, which the X-Men use for extensive tactical training of their powers. I marvelled at the level of technology that the underground base of the X-Men housed as Bobby directed me to the room even with the uncomfortable garb I had donned. 

"So here we are." Bobby said.

"I'm thrilled." I said sarcastically.

"It was a bit overwhelming even for me the first time, but you'll get used it, trust me." Bobby said as we entered.

I decided to refrain from saying anything until after this whole ordeal was over with, but subsequent to actually entering the danger room I had a change of heart. The large room was going through a gradual change of holographic imagery and background before it came to a halt to its original form, a silver dome.

"Holy fu…" I said before I was cut off by the professor.

"Such language is not really needed here Victor. I already have a hard time with Logan as it is." The professor pointed out.

"Sorry, sir." I said.

It was at that moment I noticed Bobby and I weren't alone. But to the corner waiting for us were Rogue and Jubilee. As Bobby and I headed in their direction the veteran X-Men decided to make their appearance.

"Well let's get this over with Chuck. Got to show the kid just how dangerous my mutation can be," Logan exclaimed as he extracted his claws from his knuckles. 

"Logan calm down. Don't scare Mr. Mannel, yet." Scott said with a menacing snicker.

To alleviate the tension Ororo approached the subject of the terrain settings for the training sequence. The professor had decided on a jungle setting, which would compel all parties to use all their senses rather than rely on our mutations. It became evident to me that some members were at an advantage over others, I thought as my sight lay upon Logan with that annoying smirk of his.

"Activating Jungle sequence test run 0016," the professor's voice commanded. 

Instantly the holographic projection devices were active and no one would have thought that just a fraction a minute ago we were gazing upon a massive metal structure. The mansion evidently had superior technology. The entire biosphere that was created felt real from the air straight down to the grass below my feet.

The dark jungle was to some extent was lightened by a simulated moonlight.

"Hey, Victor, I know you're awed by this but we got things to do." Jubilee stated.

"Oh sorry so what should we do now?" I asked with a hint of embarrassment from being totally encompassed in the technology being utilised currently.

"Well, I think we should stick together for now. Let's strategize Cyclops's optic blast is more a singular target mutation and with his enhanced vision it makes it difficult to sneak up on him." Bobby stated.

"Enhanced vision!" I asked confused.

"His mutation causes him to spot movement and align object to the most accurate coordinate." Bobby explained.

I was contemplating how we could win this test. It seemed almost hopeless and this was just from hearing about one team member.

"Storm has the advantage of flight over us, also her powers could take all of us out as a group or individually. Nightcrawler and his teleporting ability allows for easy scouting as well as his skin basically blend in with this midnight jungle simulation." Jubilee stated.

"And last but not least Logan he basically can track anyone through almost any terrain whether virtual or reality he is going to be our hardest contender. Plus he may have already found his target." Rogue said allowing her gaze to flutter towards me after her last statement.

The others were also aware of Rogue's statement and tried to keep their gaze from approaching me.

"What the hell is everyone staring at? " I asked worried of the worst possible outcome.

"Wolverine tends to go after the newbies, but especially after your statement he might be a little bit more aggressive than usual." Jubilee pointed out with a snicker.

"Is this because of what I said to him earlier? It can't be. That would be just ludicrous." I exclaimed.

"Jubilee, could you please stop scaring him. Victor don't worry he is going to be a little bit more aggressive when fighting you, but trust me it won't come to anything really bad. Logan knows better than that." Rogue said calmly.

I eventually composed myself as best as I could. We then went into further details of how to defeat the other team. It became evident that we would take them out one at a time as a group.

"Ok, Victor I know you said you don't like doing this but can you read any of them." Bobby asked.

"I told you before I don't use my empathy voluntarily." I angrily stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Bobby stuttered forth obvious shocked by my outburst.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just I worry about using my powers." I said softly this time to everyone.

"It's okay we understand. I still have a problem using mine even when it's for the benefit of human and mutant kind. We'll think of something else," Rogue stated. 

For a brief moment I was lost to everyone around me as I was bombarded by strong emotions from all directions, which placed me in a hypnotic trance.

"Uh… Guys we're surrounded on all sides," I explained after coming out of my temporary trance.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to read their emotions." Jubilee stated.

"I didn't, but like I said heightened emotions are difficult to field out. Plus empath's have limited ability in blocking out emotions especially the ones that are being projected." I stated.

"What emotions are you sensing?" Jubilee asked.

"Mostly guilt, betrayal, excitement, aggression, mostly negative emotions." I stated

"I can guess where a lot of the aggression is being emitted from." Bobby said.

It was then it happened just as I got a mental image which accompanied the emotion I felt from Kurt. Nightcrawler teleported beside Rogue and as quickly as he appeared he vanished taking her along with him.

"Rogue, look out!" I shouted.

"Damn it, they are trying to separate us." Jubilee said. 

Apparently she was right. No sooner than she said that statement she was hurled away by a whirlwind.

"Jubilee!" I shouted.

"Oh hell, it's just us. We better watch oursel…" Bobby said as he was abruptly interrupted by an arm snaking around his neck.

On my way to help Bobby I came across none other than the Wolverine.

"I think Iceman has a battle of his own to handle. Now it's just you and me kid." Wolverine snarled.

I hesitantly step a few paces back from him. If Logan was a psionic he would obviously know I was scared shitless, not just from his obvious physical appearance, but also from the intense level of emotions emanating from him. It was taking everything in me to not let the emotions overwhelm me.

"I'm not scar...ed of y…ou," I stuttered.

"I beg to differ," Logan said.

It was at that moment Wolverine decided to lunge at me claw unsheathed. Almost instinctively I opened the vortex and forged a katana. From the apparent expression on Logan he was shocked.

"Wow, aren't we full of surprises. So this is your mutation." Logan stated obviously trying to mock me about my earlier statement.

"Yeah, amongst other things and I wouldn't take my powers lightly, asshole." I said most aggressively.

What the hell was that? I don't talk like that. No time for thinking, time for fighting I have to prove myself to everyone. 

The battle was really vicious. We were matching each others moves slash for slash it was as if we were synchronous with one another. Logan backed away for but a mere second before retaliating with such aggression it was as if he was a berserk animal on the warpath.

"You're not half bad kid," Logan grunted out.

"You too old man, but its time to end this." I answered.

The old man issue was probably taking it a bit far. It seemed to tick him off more and sent his emotions reeling off the edge as he charged and slashed me in the arm. That's when everything went spiralling out of control. 

"You're gonna pay for that with your life." I growled ferally.

"Yeah, you and what army kid?" Logan sarcastically stated.

It was at that moment the professor started to shut down the simulator. The holographic went from lush grassland to hard metal revealing the other X-Men staring upon us. This didn't falter my current quest.

"Victor, Logan stop immediately!" Professor Xavier shouted.

"Go to hell wheels." I stated.

It was at that moment my mind absorbed every single repressed, negative & positive emotion from all who lie within the danger room and flooded it into the now bow and arrow which transformed from the katana. The transformation happened unbeknownst to me during those brief minutes. 

"You think I'm such an easy target well guess what F$ YOU." I said and fired off the empathic arrow.

Every pain, torture, suffering, sadness, guilt, happiness, joy, excitement and other emotions engulfed Logan until he was growling in pain one minute and weeping like a baby the next. I revelled in the emotions and it was at that moment everything went pitch black. 

"Kurt, carry Victor to the med bay quickly, while I handle Logan. Scott, come over here with me." The professor said as he went to the now happy Logan. 

The other members of the X-Men swiftly went to the med bay leaving Scott and the professor alone.

"What's wrong with him professor?" Scott asked.

"From what I can sense he is experiencing multiple empathic backlash of almost every possible emotion residing within those who were in here earlier." Prof. X stated.

"Can you help him?" Scott asked surprisingly worried about Logan.

The professor himself was unsure of what to say he had never seen or heard of anyone doing such an attack. In theory it was possible, but the mental damage would most possibly be irreparable. The professor knew his powers dealt with thoughts not emotions, yet people consider it one in the same, which in reality was not the case. Telepaths read thoughts and to a degree could interpret the emotion from thoughts, but in most cases it wasn't always accurate. Empaths on the other hand can read emotions which are considered a more accurate depiction of a person's true state of mind.

"I'm not sure if I can release him from what Victor did, but I can sedate him with a mental blast." The elder man said as he closed his eyes in concentration as he mentally calmed Logan to a state of slumber. Troubled slumber but slumber none the less.

"Is he going to be okay?" Scott asked as he instinctively helped his hurt comrade even though they had their differences.

"I won't be sure until Victor wakes." Professor said sombrely.

"Professor, what's up with the 'what ifs'? You're the most powerful telepath in the world..." Scott insinuated as he was cut off abruptly.

"Scott I have to assess the information first from Victor before I can be sure of anything, but right now I have no concrete answers. The emergence of his manipulative empathic powers are unknown to me." Professor X yelled.

Shocked at the outburst Scott pulled back from further interrogation until a later time as he carried Logan off to the med bay.

The professor was deep in thought as he replayed the event over in his head. He sensed the shift in emotion but was unaware of the development of Victor's empathic powers. He knew the young man had great potential especially since from the night before the professor tried to mentally keep a watch on him after sensing something deep within the recesses of the man's minds.

"Let's hope you're not keeping secrets from us like Jean did. It would be a shame to lose one more friend because of fear," he said as he moved towards the exit of the Danger Room.

TBC


End file.
